Many computer software applications and development projects store a wide variety of data in multiple locations commonly referred to as “data repositories”. In such independent data repositories, data linkages are used to determine similar data for the purpose of data synchronization. Synchronizing similar data stored in different data repositories requires either a synchronization system to store and maintain links between similar data records on different data repositories or requires each individual data repository to store links to similar data on other repositories. When a synchronization system stores links between similar data, a user of one data repository may have difficulty establishing a link to similar data on another data repository. When links are stored in individual data repositories, user and data errors can cause correspondences between similar data to be specified incorrectly, leading to synchronization errors. Consequently, a system and method for repairing data synchronization errors is needed.